Humanity
The human race. Duh. The odd ducklings. Some might be led to mistakenly believe the universe revolves around them, when it's simply the fact that they were lucky enough to eat from the Tree of Knowledge when they had the chance. Or something like that. Humans (variously Homo sapiens and Homo sapiens sapiens) are primates of the family Hominidae, and the only extant species of the genus Homo. Humans are distinguished from other primates by their bipedal locomotion, and especially by their relatively larger brain with its particularly well developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes, which enable high levels of abstract reasoning, language, problem solving, and culture through social learning. Humans use tools to a much higher degree than any other animal, and are the only extant species known to build fires and cook their food, as well as the only known species to clothe themselves and create and use numerous other technologies and arts. Humans are uniquely adept at utilizing systems of symbolic communication such as language and art for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. Humans create complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from families and kinship networks to states. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. The human desire to understand and influence their environment, and to explain and manipulate phenomena has been the foundation for the development of science, philosophy, mythology, and religion. These things, of course, are the basis for magic. Given this, it goes without saying the human condition is a particularly important theme in Occultics Esoterica, even in the face of forces that render humanity insignificant. The fact of the matter is, even when encountering vast cosmic horror, there's nothing truly unfathomable to humanity, nor is there anything meaningless - paradoxes can be interpreted and meaninglessness is itself meaningful. Of course, just because humans are special in their own quaint little way doesn't mean we as humans don't have our many flaws and limitations, but at the very least we can comprehend the idea of Cthulhu without immediately losing our minds. Oh, no, it's the mind-crushing psychic powers radiating from the Great Old One that are going to rend to pieces our fragile, if triumphantly complex consciousnesses. And just because you can hypothetically grasp a concept doesn't mean that the revelation of its existence won't drive you hysterically, incurably insane in a second if it showed itself to be true. Ah, but in this way, eldritch abominations show themselves to hit surprisingly close to home, neh? The revelation that sent Oedipus spiraling into madness did so more easily than the appearance of a Shoggoth would, after all. Though all sentient living fauna possess an Odic Force, distinguishing them from the flora of the blue planet who do not have complex individual wills and thus possess Mana as extensions of Gaia, humans uniquely possess the capacity for knowledge beyond base animal instinct. This has granted them a degree of separation from their Mother Earth, allowing them to conceive of unique Paradigms beyond Gaia's Order, among other things. This design, though a threat to Gaia's will in the short term, is to fulfill Gaia's ultimate dream: "Humanity, my children, go to other planets and enforce my Order upon them. This is the will of the celestial body that has forged you in the fires of her earthen womb. Annihilate everything that resists. Leave nothing undominated." The collective will of humanity, in other words the collective unconsciousness, is represented by Alaya, and it is at odds with the natural forces of the planet. During the Age of Gods, humanity was much closer to the root and the gods, but that connection has dwindled over the millennia. The world was very antagonistic towards humans in the past, so much that even someone like Gilgamesh was unable to needlessly kill people. A combination of being closer to the Origin and the scarcity of mankind's numbers made the power of Alaya more concentrated, increasing the weight of each human soul in comparison to modern humans. Humans can be born with innate abilities such as extrasensory perception and other abnormal powers called ESP. They are normally functions that aren't involved in the operation of the organisms called humans, which are the circuits that cause "supernatural phenomena" to occur. Compared to Magecraft, which can be trained over time, inherent thaumaturgical ability is absolutely necessary to use ESP. Those who have these mutations can cause supernatural phenomenon to happen as if they were simply breathing. Those experiencing it find it to be normal, so they only realize the abnormality of themselves for the first time when the common sense of others point this out to them. It is possible for humans to have offspring with supernatural species, resulting in the birth of Mixed-Bloods. On a separate note, finding humanity's place in the cosmos is quite an important theme indeed! But if you ask me, life is meaningless and its the task of each individual person to give their existence meaning. Other important, terribly human themes include communication and interpersonal relationships - Serial Experiments Lain and Neon Genesis Evangelion are very well known for these. Likewise, human evolution is a pretty cool theme too, no? Like in Texhnolyze. Non-coincidentally, Lain and Texhnolyze were written by the same dude, Chiaki Konaka. So, food for thought.